Sin of a Babysitter
by MariusR
Summary: An adult Vicky takes advantage of an adolescent Timmy while he sleeps. One-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


Vicky was in the living room of the Turner house. She lay on the couch, watching television. There wasn't much on, so she just kept constantly changing the channel. It was 12:00pm, she had actually sent the twerp up to bed a few hours ago, maybe around seven. His parents were going to be coming pretty late tonight. She had little idea how he managed to keep himself entertained up there after all these years. Hell, she didn't know how she managed to keep this job all these years. She wasn't sure when she planned to get a different job, but babysitting this twerp really paid. She counted herself lucky that the boy's parents were nitwits. And fail to realize that he stopped needing a babysitter a while ago.

Vicky wondered if Timmy was asleep yet. And from there she began to think about Timmy himself. Like how much he'd grown over the last four years. He was actually pretty cute now, she thought. Sometimes to bug him, she would ask him about high school. _You ever kiss a girl? Have you ever dated a girl? Are you still a virgin?_ She was pretty sure she knew the answer to all of the questions. Yes, yes and yes he would always answer. But prying alone would be enough to drive Timmy crazy these days. No need for any torture.

She actually did soften up on Timmy a little more recently, as she felt some sort of strange attraction to the boy. She would even take the time to relieve the tension after sending him upstairs, when she knew he was asleep. She actually felt like it was necessary now. But she wanted to do a little more than that tonight. She stood up from the couch, and walked up the stairs toward his room and then grabbed the knob.

* * *

Timmy's room was silent, unless you counted the noises of his gentle snoring. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were asleep in the fishbowl. His door had opened, causing the hallway light to illuminate his room a bit, before the door was closed again with Vicky now inside the room. His parents said they were going to be very late tonight, so she thought this would be a good time. Then there light footsteps, it was completely dark, but Vicky had known the way to his bed. Once she had approached it, she raised his sheets up before getting in the bed behind him.

The gentle shift of the mattress, and the creaking sound that was made caused Timmy to stir a bit, but it didn't take long for him to fall back to sleep. Vicky slithered up a bit closer behind the young boy. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't resist to come here and poke fun at his innocence. Over the years she had "watched" over him, she couldn't help but to notice how much he had grown. He was 14 now, and she was going to take advantage of the boy as he slept.

She reached over his side with her right hand, biting her lip a bit as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and raised it up a bit to reveal his stomach, and the top of his pajama pants, and pulled them down some to reveal the flesh. It was actually already somewhat erect, she could tell as she brushed her hand up against it. She brought her head so that it was above his own, and went down a little bit to nuzzle his neck. "Wet dreams, huh?" She whispered. Vicky had grabbed the boy's shaft, before gently beginning to tug against it, causing Timmy to fidget a little. She let out a very low giggle as he began to harden up. Timmy's breathing had begun to pick up some, though he didn't wake.

She began to move her hand up and down his cock, with very slow, gentle strokes. Timmy let out a soft but audible moan, and in exchange Vicky would pick up her pace. Timmy had actually began to pant, and fidget some more as she continued to stroke. She withdrew her hand after a bit of time, to which Timmy let out a gentle groan from disappointment. She brought her left hand down to her crotch, underneath her black pants and black lace panties, where she would gently rub her fingers up against her clit. Why should the twerp get to have all the fun? She had brought her right hand up to her own mouth and then licked the palm and the bottom of her fingers, slathering it in her own saliva.

She brought her hand back to Timmy's pelvis, and grabbed the flesh again. Her hand would move up and down, pumping his cock a bit faster, the saliva acting as a lubricant of sorts. Timmy would let out a squeal, arching his back some, he would thrust himself forward. Vicky would slide one finger in between her slit, her finger sloshing within her entrance. She would let out a gentle sigh, as she continued to jerk Timmy's member.

Vicky began to focus her hand around the head of his shaft, as she began to think he was getting closer to his release. She slipped her middle finger within herself, thrusting both fingers in and out. Her strokes on Timmy's member becoming shorter but picking up speed would cause Timmy to shake a little bit, he would grit his teeth, before uttering the name "Vicky…" causing the woman to gasp gently, behind that she moaned his name "Timmy…". Vicky would continue to stroke as Timmy's seeds began to spill from his cock and onto his sheets, soaking them. She removed her fingers from within herself, her juices seeping out, and soaking her panties. She withdrew her hand from the boys crotch, bringing her now semen-covered hand up to her mouth, and began to lick it clean. She pulled Timmy's pajamas back into place, before getting out of the bed, and quietly stepped out of his room. She walked down the stairs and sat onto the couch in front of the TV and couldn't help but to continue to think about it. _Was the twerp actually thinking about me?_

* * *

AN:

Well, that's that. I initially didn't like the idea of my first story here being inappropriate, _ but it's all I really wanted to write about at the time.


End file.
